Derek Vermillion
Appearance Derek always wears a brown coat and a grey T-Shirt, mainly because he doesn't have any other clothes he can wear. He has long, black hair, with a bit of blonde on the end. Since he's an Etherious, he has a tail, which is his greatest weak spot. Grab that, and he's basically powerless. He also has small wings on his head, similar to what Fairy Tail's first guild master has. He wears a strange, purple necklace, that nobody knows what it's for, but it will all be revealed in due time. He originally had blue-ish green-ish eyes like Mavis, but they soon turned red, due to him inheriting Ankhseram's curse. He covers his right eye, because he fears it will scare anybody who looks at him. Although it's scary enough that his eyes are red, his right eye is where the curse is sealed. It's red, just like his left eye, although his sclera in his right eye is pure black instead of white. Derek never cries, not to be seen as some strong man who doesn't fear anything, but because of this right eye of his, his own blood mixes with his tears, making him cry blood. Although, on his left eye, his tears are normal. Personality Derek is always sticking to himself. He's calm, and cool headed. He rarely gets angry, sad, or happy. He doesn't want to make too many friends after everything that's happened to him, although it seems that he somehow makes friends without even trying. As much as he hates to admit it, he enjoys the company of friends. He tends to hide the small wings on his head, as well as his demon tail, because he doesn't want public eyes seeing that he's not only Fairy Tail's first guild master's son, but also one of the Demons from the book of Zeref. He always goes on walks in the forest, admiring the blue sky and the green trees. In fact, walks in the forest seem to make him happy and feel at ease. All his problems seem to drift away as he walks, almost like he's becoming a different person. History Derek Vermillion is the son of Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion, however, while this is true, he is not the son of Zeref, even though he has black hair. His father was actually another incarnation of Derek, for the dying old man infused his soul within Mavis's womb. Once born, he was being taken care of by Mavis, for the past incarnation of Derek had went to retreat in his dark tomb where he'd spend his final days. Zeref learns of this, and begins growing an interest in Derek. Before he was taken by Zeref, he sensed some sort of unique magic coming off of him. Zeref eventually took Derek away from Mavis in order to run experiments. These experiments consisted of tests of endurance, magic capacity, special abilities, but nothing ever happened. Derek just seemed to be a normal human. Zeref then did one last test on Derek: Turning a living creature into an Etherious. After the grueling tests and operations, Zeref was done, and just labeled Derek as "Defective" due to him not showing any signs of curse abilities, as well as him still having his emotions in tact. Derek disposed of him by just tossing him out in the wilderness. Derek somehow managed to stumble upon Fairy Tail. A man told him a while ago that Mavis was possibly in Fairy Tail, since she was the first guild master. Derek walked in, only to overhear one of the members talk about her death. Derek backed away, and before the guild members there could ask him if he needed help, he ran. He ran as fast as he could, trying to believe that what he had heard was just a joke. There was no way she could've died, he thought. Sadly, what he heard was the truth, and so deep in the forest, he grew angry, angry at Zeref for making him a monster, and angry at Mavis that she couldn't be alive. And that's when he first used his new curse power. He froze himself in a thick ice, stopping his body from growing. He was left frozen for 78 years, until a group of people stumbled upon him. They were travelers from the Rezno Empire. They broke the eyes, only to see that the boy was sleeping. They took him to the Empire, to show him to the king. The king was a nice man, and he smiled. He said how Derek looked similar to his child, who passed away due to him being ill. The king took Derek in with open arms, and treated him like family. He was happy, cheerful all the time. He felt like his happiness could never end, until that fateful night. The invasion. The Rezno Empire was invaded by a group of people who called themselves "Prodigy". Due to the Empire not being able to use Magic well enough in battle, they lost almost immediately. The king was telling Derek to run as far away as he could, and when he begin to ran, he was caught by one of the people who invaded to kingdom. The man who caught him laughed, and made him look at the king, who was brutally murdered in front of his eyes. The person that he really considered to be a father was gone. And so his happiness fades away, and is replaced by sorrow, and the pain of loss. The invaders took over the kingdom, a man named Decious becoming the new king, and his 8 subordinates being called Decious's children. The kingdom before was a loving and carefree kingdom, everybody was equal and would help each other. Now, it's all about money and power. There were new laws instated, for example, the wealthy were allowed to abduct and kill any people who live in the slums of the kingdom. Men and Women would abduct many people, torturing them until death, all because they thought it was a game. Derek was considered a slum child, but was given to Decious's 8 children as a toy for them to play with. They were all the same, kicking him, beating him, cutting him, scars and bruises all over his body. Although, those were just the appetizers. The person he feared most, and still fears to this day, is that girl. She'd always hum this strange, unnerving song over and over again, as she mixed different substances that she finds together, only to inject them into Derek to see what would happen. Derek had always considered to just end his life, but there was one person who Derek couldn't leave: His only friend, who was also a child from the slums. They'd talk and talk by the window, chuckling about their problems. Derek may had been sad, but he was happy that he had a friend. Until that is, Decious found out about this child, and ordered for him to be publicly executed. Derek was brought to the execution, he tried to leave, but the girl that he feared managed to make something that allowed her to control his body, as well as his senses. Derek watched as his only friend was murdered in cold blood, and heard all of the wealthy scumbags of the kingdom clap and laugh at the child's screaming and plead for help. And when Derek's friend's scream for help stopped, he was dead. Derek felt a feeling that he had never felt before, a feeling of anger, of rage. Of hatred. That night, his hatred grew and grew, until suddenly... it exploded. For the first time, at such a young age, he transformed into his Etherious form. The kingdom attacked him, but failing to do so as he over powered them all. He watched as the wealthy ran like cowards. Seeing this made Derek laugh. Oh how the tables have turned, he thought to himself as he slaughtered every single last person in the kingdom. All for except those who lived in the slums. No, he let them escape. He wanted them to, after all, they were good people. In less than two hours, the kingdom was completely destroyed. Derek had left already when the Magic Council came to investigate what happened. They declared that whatever did this was highly dangerous, and that this person needed to be captured. They soon renamed this incident, the "One-Night Annihilation" Derek had turned 13. A few months ago, he had met a small village that he cared for deeply. He'd always tend to the elderly, and play with the children. He loved this village so much. But then, that happiness faded, just like what happened with the Agarthan Empire. Only this time, instead of invaders, it was the dark guild Tartaros. He watched as many people died in front of him, and in anger, he attacked the person who was killing the innocent lives of the village. He didn't perfect his curse yet, but he could at least use it. He fought the demon Kyoka, putting up a decent fight. However, once Kyoka used her Etherious form, she had defeated Derek easily. And that's when she realized that Derek was another Etherious. She took her to Tartaros, where he was introduced to Mard Geer. He was confused, not knowing why he was with all these other Etherious. It was soon revealed that Mard Geer wanted to help Derek perfect his curse, and in return, he'd help Tartaros with something they've been working on. Derek agreed, and officially became a member of Tartaros. He'd train with Mard Geer, practicing his curse day after day, non stop. Derek was always exhausted quickly, which confused the other members. Derek said he was hungry, and how he hasn't eaten in 3 months. There was no way a human can survive 3 months without eating, and so it hit them. Derek had kept his human emotions and feelings after he became an Etherious. He wouldn't die of starvation, but he'd feel it. They decided that they had to feed Derek to keep him energetic. Once Derek turned 16, he had fully mastered his curse. And so, it was revealed what Tartaros was planning. When he heard that they were going to wipe out magic, Derek quickly apologized, saying how he doesn't want to take part in such a terrible act. He left Tartaros, knowing that they just wanted to use him as a pawn, a weapon. And so, Derek's quest to find what he wanted continues. Derek is now 17, he had recently become a Mercenary, which was like somebody who took jobs from a guild, although they take jobs from anybody, and the jobs can range from escort, to genocide. Derek always completed his jobs swiftly and well, until that one day. The first job he failed to complete. A guild known as Blue Eagle hired Derek to help their guild members pass through the large body of water to the island in the center to collect somebody that they desperately needed to pay back the debt that they owed to some gang members. That confused Derek, why didn't they just hire me to take care of the gang members? Derek didn't think about it too much though, after all, a job is a job. Derek got to know the guild members he'd be working with, and he also met a girl who he really liked. After a few days of spending time with her, he'd get this strange feeling in his chest that he couldn't describe. It felt good, but also bad. He then learns of love, and realizes that he had fallen in love with this girl. The day has come to where they'd go get whatever the guild needed. Derek and that girl had scheduled a date the day after. Derek was nervous, but also excited. They crossed the body of water on a boat, and arrived at the island. They figured out it was a former Magic Council base that was abandoned. They soon found what they were looking for. Everything was going smoothly, until the guild that despised the guild Blue Eagle, similar to how Raven Tail despised Fairy Tail, showed up to take the treasure. The guild members that came were stronger than those who were sent. They were S-Class mages of the guild known as Black Vulture. They got into a fight, and so Derek decided to take action after watching the girl he loved get attacked. He began fighting them, the Black Vulture guild members showing to be no match for Derek. But then, something sparked. He saw them take his love hostage, holding a blade to her throat. This angered Derek so much, that he transformed into his Etherious form. In a matter of seconds, the island was destroyed, killing everybody in it, except for Derek. Derek returned to his normal state, looking for survivors. He soon saw his love's arm on a board. He smiled, thinking that she was alright, only to discover that it was a severed arm. In shock, Derek looked at the arm. He knew what had happened, he had just killed his clients, as well as his only love. Derek returned to the shore, the other guild members asking what had happened. Derek had a sad look on his face, but his voice was calm. He showed the guild members the arm, and told them that this was all he could find. He then went away, and continued his job as a Mercenary, never forgetting all those innocent lives that he claimed. The council learned of this, and realized that it was similar the the destruction of the Agarthan Empire. On this day, the incident was known as "The Red Feather Incident." Abilities Derek uses a unique curse known as "Remorse of Ancients" or what others call the "Pentacle Curse." This curse is only obtainable to those who are "In-Between. (Half Human, Half Etherious)" It revolves around the "Elemental Pentacle," which means Derek can control Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. Even though Derek can control those four elements, if he were to fight Natsu for example with only the fire element, he would lose, since his control over fire isn't the best. However, there is one more thing that Derek has control of, which is Spirits. He can't bring people back to life, but he can call upon the souls of the deceased for power, as well as summon soldiers with spirits in them. He also has the power to seal things away within him, whether it be a living person or item. Here's a... small list list of what he can use: '- Pentacle of Fire: Infernal Circle ' '- Pentacle of Fire: Phoenix Redemption' '- Pentacle of Water: Flooding Stage' '- Pentacle of Water: Poseidon's Wrath' '- Pentacle of Earth: Ground Shatter' '- Pentacle of Earth: Crystal Creation' '- Pentacle of Wind: Lightning Strike' '- Pentacle of Wind: Cold Breeze' '- Pentacle of Spirits, I summon thee, the third Pentacle of the moon! (List of entities that can be summoned: First Pentacle of the Sun, Second Pentacle of Earth, Third Pentacle of the Moon, Fourth Pentacle of Mars, Fifth Pentacle of Venus, Sixth Pentacle of Jupiter, Seventh Pentacle of Saturn, Eighth Pentacle of Neptune)' '- Pentacle of Sealing: Magic Defiance (Immunity to Illusion Magic, and any magic that would affect Derek. Only lasts for a certain amount of time)' When in his Pentacle State, his power increases to controlling matter itself, turning air into dark matter, turning dirt into gold, then into dust, creating things out of seemingly nothing. Derek also possesses an ability known as Reflectance. This ability is hard to learn, even though anybody can use it. In fact, everybody is using it as we speak. Think of Reflectance as cloning yourself, however instead of the clones being weak, they are just as strong as your physical and magic strength. Think of it like manipulating a mirror. There are four types of Reflectance, 1st Dimension, 2nd Dimension, 3rd Dimension, and 4th Dimension. Everybody uses 1st Dimension Reflectance, even those who don't use magic. The reason they are using it is because their bodies exist in the 6 planes of Terra, including our plane, which is like another version of the world we live in. Reflectance allows you to manipulate your own body in these planes and bring out your body and soul from one plane to another, allowing you to create perfect clones of yourself. However, there is a major limit. Derek can use 3rd Dimensional Reflectance, and as impressive as it is that he could even grasp 3rd Dimensional Reflectance, he can only utilize 3 other planes, meaning he can make 3 copies of himself. The only way to utilize all 6 planes is if you can use 4th Dimensional Reflectance, but there's only one person who can use that, and this person plans on using it for his own sick, twisted plans. Lastly, Derek possesses the power to use all three Fairy Magics (Due to him obtaining a small bit of Mavis's Spiritual Energy). Now, just because he has the requirements to use them, that doesn't mean he can use them. He's still learning on his own how the three Fairy Magics work. So far, he's making progress on Fairy Sphere, but still has yet to use Fairy Law and Fairy Circle.